


Allá ya es de noche

by SkuAg



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkuAg/pseuds/SkuAg
Summary: En tiempos de pandemias, Miyako necesita una amiga que la ayude a alejarse, para ver mejor.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue





	Allá ya es de noche

En Japón ya eran cerca de las 22.30 horas, lo que le hacía pensar que Hikari ya había acostado a Toshiro, o al menos se encontraba en eso… nunca la había llamado tan tarde, pero también era cierto que hacía tiempo que no la necesitaba de ese modo.

Se decidió por un mensaje de WhatsApp.

A Hikari el ruido de su teléfono la asustó por un momento. ¿Quién podía escribirle tan tarde? Toshiro se removió pero entre sueños, sin despertarse del todo. Le costó no besarlo en la frente… se seguía sintiendo extraño solo mirarlo, saludarlo con los codos, dejarlo bañarse solo… (pero a quien mentía, si él estaba amando esa nueva libertad).

―¿Miyako…?

Confundida, se sentó frente a su escritorio. “Estoy despierta”, le escribió. Pocos minutos después, ingresó la videollamada.

―Lamento molestarte Hikari… sé que es tarde allá.

―No tanto ―sonrió―. Aún no iba a acostarme.

Miyako hizo silencio unos segundos. Hikari la observó, pensativa.

―¿Ya… ya se acostó Toshiro?

“Está evadiendo el motivo de la llamada”, pensó.

―Hace más de media hora que terminé de leerle su cuento… luego solo… no sé. Me quedé con él, mirándolo dormir…

―Que envidia… a veces le pido a Ken que grabe a Kurumi mientras duerme… extraño tanto su olor… ―su voz se perdió.

Hikari dudó antes de continuar.

―Miyako, no podrías “olerla” si estuvieras aquí, lo sabes…

―¿No…? ¿Cómo…? ―se le quebró la voz, otra vez.

―Los médicos están dando consejos sobre cómo explicarles a los niños lo que está pasando sin alarmarlos… explicarles que se les está enseñado a hacer cosas simples, como bañarse, solos… y que el contacto físico limitado no significa que no los queramos, pero que hay que ser cuidadosos para evitar enfermedades…

―Oh… ―hizo una pausa―. No debe ser tan fácil… y Ken solo…

Hikari sonrió.

―Kurumi es muy inteligente, y quiere ser independiente desde que aprendió a caminar, o mejor dicho a correr. Esta es su _oportunidad_.

Miyako sonrió, pero no estaba contenta.

―Si… es cierto… tal vez debería volver ahora, no perderme de ver su _oportunidad_ en acción…

Hikari alzó una ceja, extrañada.

―Miyako… aún te quedan varios meses para terminar la tesis de doctorado. ¿Estás segura?

Miyako no contestó.

―¿O acaso tienes miedo de que no te dejen volver…?

Era imposible saber qué medidas iba a estar tomando el gobierno en cuatro, cinco meses… pero en términos de estaciones, era de esperarse que el riesgo de contagio del virus descendiera hacia el verano, y por ende que las medidas se relajaran también.

―En realidad es por Kurumi, ya sabes… para no perderme todo este tiempo de ella… crecen tan rápido…

Hikari hizo silencio. Vio a Miyako atarse el pelo en un rodete suelto, luego soltarlo y arreglárselo otra vez.

―Miyako… ―Hikari pensó un segundo más antes de continuar―. Pensé que esa era una decisión que ya habías tomado… que ya _habían_ tomado, los tres, cuando decidiste volver a España por estos meses…

―Sí, bueno… no sería la primera decisión equivocada que tomé, ¿no? ―rio, nerviosa.

Hikari no quiso insistir.

―¿Sabes que Kurumi le dijo a Toshiro que su madre va a ser tan inteligente como el tío Koushirou cuando regrese?

―¿Qué…? ―preguntó Miyako, sorprendida―. ¿En qué estaba pensando…?

―Le explicó lo que estabas haciendo ―afirmó―. Que tenías que terminar lo que habías empezado acá, y que debías investigar, y que te ibas a otro país a hacerlo porque allá _pasaban cosas más interesantes_.

―¡Pero que niña! ―exclamó―. ¡Si estoy segura que yo no le he dicho eso!

―Pero es como ella lo ve, Miyako… Kurumi lo _entiende_. Ella está bien con tu decisión… con la decisión de ustedes ―cerró, evitando resaltar la última palabra.

Miyako suspiró.

―Es Ken… es Ken ―admitió―. Él quiere que vuelva. ¡Y Ken nunca me había pedido algo así! Ni me lo pediría, ya sabes, pero la situación, y la incertidumbre, quien sabe en unos meses… ―dijo, acelerada.

Hikari la escuchó hasta que su voz se apagó.

―Siento que no puedo decirle que no, Hikari… aunque Kurumi esté bien… es que Ken… él _nunca_ me pediría algo así si ni fuera importante ―se le quebró la voz. No pudo contener las lágrimas mucho más. Se limpió los ojos, intentando evitar el llanto.

―Miyako ―dijo Hikari, apenas su amiga se calmó―. ¿Me explicas la situación? ¿Por qué te pidió que vuelvas?

―No sé… si sé… ―se corrigió―. Y no me dijo que fuera por Kurumi… eso es lo que me digo yo ―admitió―. Creo que… ¿tiene miedo?

Hikari sonrió.

―¿Miedo a qué?

Pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

―A que no pueda volver… a que me enferme y esté sola…

―Creo que Ken te extraña mucho…

―¡Y yo también! Y Kurumi, es tan chiquita y allá…

―Pensé que Kurumi no era un motivo.

Miyako calló. Pensó antes de continuar.

―Solo sé que Ken no me lo pediría si no fuera importante, Hikari… ¡y no sé que hacer! ―exclamó, comenzando a llorar otra vez.

―Piensa, Miyako. _Piensa_ como científica ―pidió Hikari.

Miyako sonrió.

―Siempre sabes como dar respuestas sin darlas de verdad.

―¡Soy docente! ―rio Hikari, por primera vez de verdad en esa conversación―. Creo que tanto tú como mis alumnos pueden llegar a conclusiones por su cuenta.

Miyako dejó de sonreír. Se soltó el pelo, enderezó su espalda y miró de frente a la cámara.

―Sé, objetivamente, que si tomo precauciones es improbable que me contagie. Sé, objetivamente, que cuando termine el doctorado es muy improbable que esto sea un problema en Japón… por clima, por las respuestas que se están tomando hoy, por el ejemplo de otros países como China… sé, objetivamente, que Ken sabe cuidarse y que nadie va a cuidar a Kurumi tan bien como él… que de hecho puede cuidarla mejor que yo, que soy torpe y descuidada… ―suspiró―. Sé, subjetivamente, que Ken me ama y me extraña… y que no me pediría esto si no necesitara verme ya… ―concluyó, ya con un hilo de voz―. No puedo Hikari, no puedo… no puedo no hacerlo si él me pide… ya sabes que nunca, _pero nunca_ me pidió algo así…

―Estoy de acuerdo con todo… pero ahora quiero saber que más sabes objetivamente de Ken…

―¿Además de que me ama, y de que va a cuidar a Kurumi mejor que yo…? Sé… ―no supo que más decir―. Eso es todo lo que me parece importante, de verdad… sé que me extraña y quiere estar conmigo… que estemos los tres juntos.

―¡Miyako! ―la regañó, y luego sonrió―. Cuando quieres puedes ser peor que mis alumnos, _que son más chicos que Kurumi_ , te recuerdo.

―Hikari enojada es la Hikari que más miedo da ―susurró―. No lo sé, de verdad… él es muy inteligente, no creo que esto sea pura paranoia y ya, sobre todo que en su trabajo… en su trabajo… ―se calló―. Oye, Hikari, tú no crees que él estará asustado por demás, ¿no? Digamos lo suficientemente asustado como para objetivamente entender el peligro y tomar decisiones informadas, sí, claro, y tal vez que al estar en la calle ve situaciones de descuido que… ¿es eso lo que piensas?

―Yo no pienso nada, Miyako… es tu marido, seguro tu sabes objetivamente mejor que yo por qué te pide esto… ¡ah! ―exclamó―. Hay una cosa que si sé ―tomó aire―. _Sé que tienen toda la vida por delante_. Y que cuando regreses aún les queda un _para siempre_.

―Hikari…

―Solo te sugiero que tomes una decisión informada, Miyako. Que no dejes que el miedo te dicte el camino. ¡Menuda doctora serás si no!

Miyako rio.

―No sé que hago que dejo pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo. ¡No lo sé!

―No te preocupes por eso, Miyako. A nuestra amistad aún le queda un _para siempre_.

Ambas sonrieron.

―Hikari, ya deberías irte a dormir… lamento haberte tenido despierta hasta esta hora.

―No lo lamentes… Aunque no hablemos siempre, _yo estoy_.

―Y yo también ―se apresuró a agregar―. Yo también… gracias, Hikari… ya te diré. Ya te contaré que hago… que hacemos ―suspiró―. A veces hay que alejarse para verlo entero.

―Buena tarde, Miyako… y _cuídate_ , ¿sí? No quiero saber que estás siendo “torpe y descuidada”, como dices.

―Buenas noches, Hikari… hasta la próxima.

Miyako cortó la comunicación. Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

Ya era tarde para hablar con Ken… pero por suerte aún tenía un _para siempre._

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve una situación similar con una amiga, y sé que muchas amistades y amores se están viendo afectados por esto… Pido disculpas si los personajes están un poco ooc. Los estoy reencontrando.   
> Cuídense, por favor, y cuiden al resto también. En caso de dudas, por favor, confíen en la información que da la Organización Mundial para la Salud (OMS).


End file.
